


Let it Snow

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris is a big kid, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend isn't in bed, you find him someplace else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

The house was silent on Christmas morning. You were still asleep, thankful for the peace and quiet. It had been a busy week leading up to this day and you were just glad to be away from it all for a while. 

But then you reached over in your sleep for you boyfriend, but he wasn’t there.

You set up and yawned. You looked around your bedroom, but you didn’t see him anywhere. You got out of bed and wrapped your robe around you. It was quite chilly in the house this morning. You saw that it was snowing when you looked out the window. You smiled some and went to the kitchen, thinking maybe he was there. But he wasn’t. You sighed and decided to make some coffee. That’s when you looked outside and saw something that shocked you.

Your boyfriend, Chris Hemsworth, was out in the snow, making snow angels.

“What on earth?” You asked yourself. You put on your coat and warm shoes then headed outside. You heard him laughing as he played in the snow. “Chris! What are you doing?” He looked up at you and smiled.

“It’s snowing!” He said.

“I see that.” You laughed.

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” He laughed. You smiled at him sweetly.

“Excited about it?” You asked. He nodded and walked over to you.

“We don’t have snow where I lived.” Chris explained. “The only time I saw snow as a kid was when we went to see relatives. Either in the mountains or another country. So I am going to enjoy this for as long as I can.”

“Well, you have fun then.” You said as you turned to head in. That’s when you felt something cold at the back of your head. You turned and looked at him. He was laughing like crazy. You touched the wet spot and saw snow. “Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me?”

“Noooo.” Chris laughed. You rolled your eyes, grabbed some snow to make your own, and then threw it at him. And soon, the two of you were engaged in a snow ball fight. Chris wasn’t quiet and stealthy like you, but he could throw faster and harder. Soon, you both were laying in the snow, laughing at the fun you had just had.

“That was fun.” You said, sitting up and smiling at Chris.

“Today has been fantastic.” He pulled you down to kiss you. “Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas Chris.” You stood up. “Come on. Let’s go get warmed up.” You winked at him before heading inside. He was close behind you.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
